


For The Sunshine In Your Smile

by Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord



Series: Beatrice's army of cats [1]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Ava Silva is allegic to cats, Avatrice, Bea loves cats, Camila being adorable, Camila's crossbow, Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demons, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Lilith and Mary's appearances are brief but I love them, Soft Avatrice, Spooning, Swords, There is one (1) F bomb, badass girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord
Summary: Beatrice brings home four kittens.Cue Ava hiding the extent of her cat allergies, Camila being an amused spectator, and badass nuns being badass. Did I mention the kittens?
Relationships: Ava Silva & Sister Camila, Sister Beatrice & Sister Camila, Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Series: Beatrice's army of cats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843285
Comments: 42
Kudos: 355
Collections: Cat-holic Nuns





	For The Sunshine In Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Future Warrior Nuns discord server for the prompt! Y'all are awesome 💙

Beatrice and Ava were making their way home, the sky darkening from violet to grey. Beatrice had finished sheathing her weapons, waiting for Ava to pick up the knife she’d fumbled across the gloomy alley.

When Ava turned back, Beatrice was rooting through her pockets. She tensed.

“What are you doing,” she hissed, moving back to Beatrice’s side. “I thought the area was clear.” Ava darted a nervous glance over her shoulder.

“It is,” Beatrice didn’t bother looking up. “I just have to find…ah! Here it is.” Instead of a dagger like Ava had expected, she withdrew a small packet.

“Cat treats?” Ava said in bewilderment.

There was a distant meow, and several cats appeared. None of them were scrawny as you’d expect alley cats to be. All were sleek and plump, as if someone had been feeding them for some time.

Beatrice held out a handful of treats to the assembled cats and beamed as they delicately picked at her offering.

Ava just backed away, shaking her head. “A kid snuck a cat into the orphanage for Diego once to cheer him up. Maybe it was the kind of cat, but it made my throat kinda itchy and raw, fun times. I am _not _about to relive that.” She watched Beatrice’s face fall, and winced. “I mean, they’re pretty cute though. So maybe second impressions are key.”__

____

Beatrice quirked a smile, eyes lighting up. Ava’s heart rose at the sight. “I always come this way to check on them, make sure they’re fed.” She ruffled a tiny ginger cat’s ears.

____

“Why have you never taken them home?”

____

Beatrice gave Ava a pointed look. “They choose whether or not I’m worthy to take them home with me.”

____

“Riiight…” Ava nodded. Her eyes were starting to water.

____

Beatrice stood, brushing dirt and cat fur off her robes. The gathered felines began to disperse at the sight of their friend preparing for departure. She stored the treat packet back in its pouch. “Coming?"

____

Ava gave the cats a wide berth and trotted to the other girl’s side. “You sure none of them have ‘chosen you’ yet?” She pointed at four cats remaining, a tiny calico kitten, a blue tortoiseshell, and two fluffy black kittens. One of the black kittens had an orange ring around one eye.

____

Beatrice held out her arms and knelt, the four balls of fluff launched themselves into them. Over their heads, she met Ava’s gaze. “Are you okay with this?”

____

Ava held back a sneeze and tried for a grin. “Of course!”

____

____________

____

She wasn’t.

____

If she thought she’d had allergies from one cat, four was pretty much hell.

____

But Ava, the halo embedded in your back should heal your cat allergies, you might say. And in a way, it did. It healed them partially. So every time Ava went to sneeze, the halo would heal her. It was maddening, and made for some very awkward facial expressions when she froze mid-sneeze.

____

Another problem, Ava may not like cats, but the cats seemed to like her _very _much, to Beatrice’s delight.__

______ _ _

“Look at them,” her girlfriend had cooed the time she’d caught Ava on the bed with a cat on her chest, one nestled on her head, and two on her stomach. Her eyes had been watering horribly, but she couldn’t help but revel in the way Beatrice’s face glowed every time she spent time with the cats. If it meant some discomfort, it was worth it to see that smile. 

______ _ _

Camila spent as much time as possible in Beatrice and Ava’s room.

______ _ _

“Awww look,” she whispered, scrunching her nose at Ava. “Do you think they like me?”

______ _ _

Her favorites were the black kittens, which were being held like babies in Camila’s arms. Both were sound asleep.

______ _ _

“I’d say so, yeah.” Ava wiped her streaming eyes.

______ _ _

“Are you ever going to tell Bea about your aller-“

______ _ _

“No. Never. And you’d better not tell her either.”

______ _ _

Beatrice entered the room a second later, and Ava held back a sneeze she’d been about to release. “Have you two seen… oh there they are! Camila, they really like you.”

______ _ _

Ava opened her mouth to greet her girlfriend, only to yelp as pinprick claws dug into her back. “Bea, Camila , get it off, get it off!” She flew to her feet, frantically straining for the kitten attached to her back.

______ _ _

Camila had a hand over her mouth to hold back laughter. Beatrice kept stepping forward to retrieve the culprit, but kept missing when Ava moved.

______ _ _

“Why is it doing this?” Ava cried.

______ _ _

Camila couldn’t hold in her giggles and finally burst out laughing. “It saw your halo through your shirt, Ava.”

______ _ _

Beatrice stopped her attempts to detach the kitten and covered her mouth. Ava gave her a glare of betrayal; she’d heard the snicker that escaped.

______ _ _

After Camila had left, the two snuggled on the bed. Beatrice wrapped her arms around Ava as the big spoon, obscuring the halo’s shine from view. Soft moonlight peeked through their curtains, and Beatrice breath brushed her ear. For the first time since bringing the cats home, Ava realized they weren’t so bad. But she was so getting a dog.

______ _ _

____________

______ _ _

After seeing her girlfriend pull treats out of her knife pouch in the alley, Ava often wondered how she’d never gotten them mixed up in a fight. About a month later, she got her answer.

______ _ _

“It went left!” Ava yelled, swinging her sword overhead, slicing it a hairs-breadth away from the demon’s shadowy form. She ducked under its strike, and went low to provide Beatrice an opening.

______ _ _

With a blur of motion, Beatrice grasped in her pouch and threw, realizing too late it wasn’t a knife that she’d launched.

______ _ _

The cat treat hit the demon with a quiet _thwok, _bouncing off and landing in the street. There was an uncomfortable pause. The demon growled, and Ava prepared to go for the killing blow if it moved. But it didn’t strike. It just inspected the treat before… eating it? The growl morphed into something vaguely resembling a purr.__

________ _ _ _ _

“What the actual- “Ava began, but Beatrice cut her off.

________ _ _ _ _

“- what the fuck.”

________ _ _ _ _

____________

________ _ _ _ _

Adriel grinned at the battered nuns.

________ _ _ _ _

Mary had lost her shotgun in the fray; it lay across the room. Lilith struggled to get to her feet, one leg twisted at an unnatural angle while Camila hovered protectively over her with a crossbow. Ava crouched at the end of the room, straining for her sword near Adriel’s feet. Only Beatrice remained unharmed, robed covered in dust, blades dripping with blood. One of her lips was split but she stared calmly back at the devil before her.

________ _ _ _ _

“There’s nothing left to do,” Adriel said. “But I’m generous. You have the chance to surrender.”

________ _ _ _ _

Beatrice ignored him, and instead brought her fingers to her lips, letting out a piercing whistle that reverberated throughout the church.

________ _ _ _ _

Adriel scowled. “What did you do?” He took a step forward.

________ _ _ _ _

From the open doorway, a wave of cats erupted, launching themselves at Adriel, who fell beneath the yowling onslaught of claws and teeth. Then, as quickly as they’d come, they dispersed, fleeing back out the door and into the sunlight.

________ _ _ _ _

Adriel stood, shaking with rage. His clothes were in shreds, scratches marring his face. As they watched, the wounds closed. “You thought that would stop me, little girl?”

________ _ _ _ _

“No.” Beatrice lips quirked. “But Fluffy can.”

________ _ _ _ _

“An insignificant cat cannot stop me.”

________ _ _ _ _

There was a snarl from outside, and a demon crept into the room.

________ _ _ _ _

“Would you look at that,” Ava said, flipping her sword that she’d retrieved in the chaos. “You’ve hurt Fluffy’s feelings.”

________ _ _ _ _

And with that, she lunged.

________ _ _ _ _


End file.
